A Beachside First
by Uncle swagworth
Summary: Trucy and her secret girlfriend Pearl decide to head up for dinner by the shore, however Trucy's plans are not exactly to Pearl's liking


"Daddy, I'm going to go hang out with Pearls now, okay?" Trucy said, practically out the door already.

"Okay, just don't stay out past 11:30, Alright?" Phoenix responded.

"Alright, Daddy," Trucy said as she closed the door behind her.

Pearl was already outside waiting for her. Trucy instinctively tackled her shouting her name. Pearl, like always, had to push Trucy off of herself. Trucy never wanted to take her hands off of her, and while it was cute at first, it got annoying after a while, but Pearl looked past it as it made Trucy happy.

The two walked in silence for a little bit until they were out of view of Phoenix. This is when Trucy saw her opportunity. Trucy got in front of Pearl, turned to her, and kissed her. Pearl just looked back and blushed as the two continued to walk.

Trucy and Pearl had been secretly dating for a couple of weeks now, and they were keeping it a secret because Pearl's village forbade relationships like theirs. Due to this, they came up with a plan: whenever they wanted to go out on a date, they'd just tell people they were hanging out. It wasn't exactly lying as they were, in fact, hanging out; they just left out the part about them being girlfriends.

Trucy looked at Pearl, still blushing, and grabbed her hand as the two walked. After a little bit Trucy rested her head on Pearl's shoulder as they walked. Pearl just sighed and said, "Trucy, you're lucky I let you do stuff like this. I mean it's eighty nine out and I'm letting you lean on me, you'd better take me someplace nice."

Trucy let out a chuckle and said, "No worries, I'm taking you to the new seafood place by the docks. I'm sure you'll love it."

"I hope I will," Pearl said with a look of dread on her face, which, luckily, Trucy couldn't see. The truth is that Pearl hated seafood. Seafood made her nauseous and the only thing she could stomach was lobster,but she decided to suck it up just this once for Trucy.

The two made it to the restaurant and sat down to order. Pearl just got a small lobster, much to the dismay of Trucy, who was paying for both of their meals. Trucy ended up ordering squid, which made Pearl gag a little. Luckily, Trucy didn't notice.

When the food arrived, Pearl ended up saying a silent prayer to help her get through the meal. She just looked down at what was apparently food in front of her.

"You going to try it?" Trucy asked Pearl.

"Yeah, I will," Pearl said as she picked up the dead lobster and cracked it open. Trucy just stared at her in anticipation for Pearl's thoughts on it. Pearl took a bite of the lobster, and it tasted horrible.

"So how is it?" Trucy asked with a bright smile on her face as always.

"It's great, Trucy," Pearl lied as she didn't want to hurt her girlfriend's feelings.

"You're lying," Trucy said as her expression changed from happy to serious.

"No I'm not," Pearl lied as she looked away from Trucy and began taking handfuls of the stuff and putting it in her mouth. "See?"

Trucy sighed and said, "Whenever you lie to me, your eyes dart around the room uncontrollably."

There went Trucy's gift of telling whenever she lied. And she was right, that did happen every time she lied, specifically to her.

"Ok you got me," Pearl said as she swallowed everything and began looking down, "I hate seafood, it all tastes disgusting and most of it makes me nauseous. I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to make you upset."

"Pearls..." Trucy said as she reached over and lifted Pearl's face up, "You'd thought I'd be upset? That's silly, Pearls. Listen, from now on tell me if you don't like something, ok?"

"Ok," Pearl said as she smiled again, "Well, thanks to me stuffing my face to hide the fact I hate seafood from you, I'm stuffed, so why don't you finish so we can continue this date?"

"Ok!" Trucy said cheerfully as she began stuffing her face with her dinner. Pearl had to look away as just seeing the stuff made her almost puke.

After they payed for their dinner and left the restaurant, Pearl made Trucy buy some breath mints off of someone walking by the beach before they kissed. They each took one to clear their breathe for the other. Trucy kissed Pearl like she always does, soft and tender, yet passionate.

The two walked down to the beach, which, surprisingly enough, was actually very empty. The two ended up buying off two towels to sit on from a couple leaving, much to Trucy's (and her allowance's) dismay. The two laid down on the towels for a little bit. They looked at the clouds. At one point Pearl said she thought one looked like a pretzel, and Trucy said it looked like Pearl's hair. They both laughed and went back to cloud watching.

Trucy suddenly got up and began walking towards the water, which prompted Pearl to ask, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going for a quick swim, why don't you come with," Trucy answered as she looked back with a smile.

"But we don't have any swim clothes," Pearl said as she stood up.

"Don't worry about it," Trucy said as she grabbed Pearl's hand and started running toward the water with her, "You'll be fine!"

Pearl just decided to roll with it, knowing she would lose this fight. The two took off their shoes before they stepped in the water, and when they did get in the water, the pair stood in it for a minute. The water was very mild, and it felt good to both of them.

"Well, no point in just standing here," Trucy said as she pulled Pearl down into the water. Both of them were now soaked but neither of them cared. The two just swam around for a little bit, splashing each other with water.

The two eventually decided to get out of the water as it was beginning to get late and they were going to have to dry off so no one would get suspicious. But as the two got close to shore Trucy suddenly ran in front of Pearl and pulled her down to the ground, on top of her.

The two began laughing as Trucy kissed Pearl. "Hey Trucy," Pearl said as she brushed some hair from Trucy's face.

"What is it?" Trucy asked as she smiled at Pearl.

I uhm..." Pearl said nervously, "I kind of- no... I definitely love you, Trucy"

Trucy just smiled and kissed Pearls. "I love you, too," Trucy said as they pulled back from their kiss. It was the first time the two said they loved each other, and neither of them could be happier they did.

The two eventually got back to the beach to dry off and sat back on their towels. Trucy went over and cuddled with Pearl as she always did. Pearl didn't mind one bit this time.

"Hey Trucy?" Pearl said as she rested her head under Trucy's chin.

"Yeah Sweetie?" Trucy said hugging her tighter.

"Could you sing more of that song to me?" Pearl asked.

"I'd be happy to," Trucy said gleefully. Trucy then started to sing in a sweet voice, "Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to a kitchen chair

She broke your throne, she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah."

"You sing wonderfully," Pearl said as she smiled.

"Thank you so much, sweetie," Trucy responded, also smiling.

Pearl then fell asleep there, in Trucy's arms. Trucy just kissed Pearls on the head and muttered, "Love you."


End file.
